Basically Death Battle 5: The Chosen One vs Mr Red
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Two stick figures go at it as The Chosen One from the Animator vs Animation series faces off against Mr Red from the Shock series!


**(Death Battle theme)**

 **Wiz: Stick figures are one of the most well known animation characters.**

 **Boomstick: And some can actually be pretty badass!**

 **Wiz: Like The Chosen One, the animation that came alive.**

 **Boomstick: And Mr Red, the badass janitor! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to put these two entities in a fight to find out who would win...**

 **Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE!**

Inside of a computer, The Chosen One was on YouTube, clicking on videos and smashing the ones he didn't like to pieces. Then he noticed Shock 1-3. The Chosen One clicked on it and saw Mr Red fighting multiple stick figures. The Chosen One got bored and went to destroy the video, but Mr Red grabbed his hand.

"Whoa there." he said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The Chosen One shoved Mr Red away.

"Alright then." Mr Red said.

FIGHT!

Mr Red ran at The Chosen One and punched him in the face. Mr Red hit him with a variety of strikes and kicks before grabbing The Chosen One and tossing him into the side of the screen. Mr Red walked towards him, when fire suddenly exploded and surrounded The Chosen One.

"Huh, guess that's cool." Mr Red said.

He tried to punch The Chosen One, but The Chosen One grabbed his hand and kicked him in the face. The Chosen One punched the scroll bar next to him and pulled one half of it off. The Chosen One lifted the scroll bar and slammed it down on Mr Red three times, but Mr Red rolled out of the way on the third attempt. Mr Red jumped up and released a flurry of punches on The Chosen One. Mr Red back flipped to avoid a punch from The Chosen One. The Chosen One got mad and started breathing fire. He shot multiple balls of fire at Mr Red. Mr Red jumped over the first but instantly got hit by the other two, sending him backwards. Mr Red stood up and stared at The Chosen One. The Chosen One shot fire out of his hands and sped towards Mr Red. Mr Red hit The Chosen One with a roundhouse kick, which sent The Chosen One crashing through the screen. Mr Red climbed up and pressed the "X" button and the page disappeared. Mr Red walked towards The Chosen One. He lifted him up and began punching him a million times in a matter of seconds.

"Give up?" Mr Red asked.

Lasers suddenly shot out of The Chosen One's eyes as they struck Mr Red and sent him flying backwards. Mr Red got up and started avoiding the lasers. He rolled under the lasers, but The Chosen One turned his head and caused the lasers to hit Mr Red. The Chosen One grabbed Google Chrome and tossed it at Mr Red. Mr Red caught it and threw it back at The Chosen One. The Chosen One shot lasers at Google Chrome, causing it to explode right before it hit him. The force of the explosion sent The Chosen One flying backwards. He got straight up to see Mr Red running towards him. The Chosen One went to punch him, but Mr Red started running circles around him. The Chosen One tried to keep an eye on Mr Red. Mr Red suddenly ran in and punched The Chosen One extremely fast before continuing to run circles around him. Mr Red began repeatedly running in and punching The Chosen One before he could react. The Chosen One opened his mouth and breathed fire in a circle around him. Mr Red fell backwards onto the ground. The Chosen One created a fire aura around him and shot it at Mr Red. Time suddenly stopped and Mr Red got up. He turned Cyan and sprinted through the fire, punching and kicking The Chosen One from all angles. Mr Red started time again and The Chosen One was sent flying and smashed into the top of the screen. Mr Red zoomed up and continued punching The Chosen One. Mr Red threw The Chosen One to the ground, creating a huge crater. The Chosen One shot ice out of his hands at Mr Red. Mr Red flew down, jumping on top of the ice. He continued flying down at the speed of light and was about to hit The Chosen One when the blue screen of death appeared. A few weeks later, the computer was repaired. When the user logged in, he saw that the screen was a mess. In the middle was a hole, where Mr Red was holding The Chosen One's head, pixel blood spraying out of it.

 **KO!**

On Mr Red's side of the screen, The Chosen One's head was impaled on a staff as he sat on top of the Shock building. On The Chosen One's side of the screen, the user tried to get The Chosen One's head back, but an error message came up saying "The item you are searching for has been destroyed by a badass".

 **Boomstick: HOLY SMOKES!**

 **Wiz: This was a close one, but let's go through why the winner won. The Chosen One was much stronger than Mr Red, lifting up an entire AIM window.**

 **Boomstick: Mr Red hasn't lifted anything that heavy, let alone hardly anything at all!**

 **Wiz: The Chosen One also has survived much more dangerous things, such as surviving a computer being destroyed.**

 **Boomstick: And Mr Red has survived a beating from a giant!**

 **Wiz: The Chosen One may be intelligent, but he hasn't learnt any fighting styles.**

 **Boomstick: Mr Red knows Karate, Tai kwaendo, Ninjitsu, and a hell of a lot others!**

 **Wiz: But the thing that caused Mr Red to win was his amazing speed and agility. He could easily outrun The Chosen One and dodge his attacks. And with the help of his Shock ability, it was all over for The Chosen One.**

 **Boomstick: You could say that win was rather shocking!**

 **Wiz: The winner is Mr Red.**

 **Next Time...**

In Tokyo, a man in white hair and a black mask was walking through an alleyway. He stopped and looked up to see a red symbiote with long claws standing in front of him.

 **Ken Kaneki vs Carnage...**


End file.
